


Ereri Requests and Oneshots!

by Birdflash_Smercy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdflash_Smercy/pseuds/Birdflash_Smercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request anything! I'll do my best :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction (IM SO FORMAL)

Anything Ereri related. Songfics, angst, fluff, whatever. Just note that some of the kinkier stuff may not be exactly how you picture it or what you wanted etc etc.

Requests?


	2. Pokemon GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't like being replaced by Vapie. Vapie must die.

"LEVI! YOU'RE STANDING ON A VAPOREON!"  
"What the fuck-!?!"  
Eren's eyes were glued to his phone, and therefore he missed Levi's not-so-graceful jumping and the crash that followed.  
The ravenette glared at his roommate, using the wall to get to his feet.  
"Eren, what the hell is a Vaporeon and why is it in my kitchen? And take off your shoes. I just cleaned in here!"  
"I just cleaned in here," Eren mocked him, unaware that Levi could hear him. Headphones tended to make the brunette talk much, much louder than usual. And Eren was always loud.  
"Vaporeon is a very rare pokemon, and she was in _our_ kitchen because she is my darling baby and I'm going to love her forever and ever."  
Levi was disgusted. Whatever weird, nerdy game his Eren had been playing was twisting his mind and Levi did not like it one bit. Besides, he mentally replaced 'Vaporeon' with 'Levi'.  
"You are a sad excuse for a person. I'm making you go outside."  
"Cool! I can head down to the park. There's a gym there."  
"I take it back. You are confined to your bedroom until further notice."  
"But Leviiiiii!"  
"GO!"  
"I think you mean Pokemon GO," Eren replied, his tone as sassy as his strut. But Levi was fine with the infamous Sassy Walk. Or, as he secretly called it, the Assy Walk, because, "Damn, that ass!"  
"You say something?" The brunette looked over his shoulder before instantly returning his gaze to his cellphone, not really caring as long his amazing, adorable darling Vaporeon was with him.

Three days later, and Levi was planning on murdering 'Vapie' with a sledge hammer. But that would shatter Eren's heart along with the phone screen, so he had to resort to drastic measures.  
"Eren, come here a sec."  
"Since when do you use words like 'sec'?"  
"Just get your ass over here." Your very nice, beautiful ass.  
Eren sighed and headed to the bathroom, unaware of the suprise that waited.  
"Alright, what do you want?"  
"Could you bring me a towel?"  
The brunette was frozen in place. Levi was in the bathroom, as expected, but shirtless. And wet. And practically falling out of the shower as he held the shower curtain in a poor attempt at hiding his lower body. Which made Eren think about his lower body. Which made him turn an even brighter shade of red than he already was.  
"Eren?"  
"Oh, um, y-yeah."  
"Cool, thanks."  
He left the room without another word, too flustered to notice a smirk replace the usual frown. Grabbing a navy blue towel, Eren returned to the bathroom. His breath hitched.  
There was Levi in all his glory, completely naked as he struggled to reach the cabinet that hung above the sink.  
"Oh, Eren. You're back," the ravenette muttered, obviously embarassed. This was not part of his plan.  
"Levi. Put on a shirt before I try to rape you."  
That was also not part of the plan.

And that was how Eren And Levi ended up snuggling on the couch, Eren droning on about how Levi was just as cute as Vaporeon and Levi secretly enjoying it. A lot.  
"You are my darling baby and I'm going to love you forever and ever!"  
"That's fine, but if you call me Vapie you will die."  
"Kay, midget."  
"Fuck you."  
"Anytime you want, but let's keep it in the bedroom."  
"Bitch."  
"I'm your bitch."  
"Ass."  
"I've got a nice one."  
"Yes, yes you do. Mr. Sassy Walk."


End file.
